wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalindra Sarden
Character Profile Kali's Profile on WV boards. Signifigant Recent Events *9:16 - Kali takes advantage of the distraction posed by the Masqerade Ball to rob noble houses in the Palace District. Kali is badly injured after being spotted by guards but escapes. *9:23 - Witnesses the outbreak of fire in the Alienage and the shunning of Raelene Caoileann. *9:30 - Joins the caravan bound for Highever from Denerim. *10:4 - Plays for the caravan to Highever with a flute belonging to Nigel. Catches the ear of Fergus Cousland who offers to get her another flute when Nigel reclaims his. *10:24 - Kidnapped by The True Sons of Ferelden. Ordered to assassinate Fergus Cousland. Also agrees to marry Ferren Bairston. *10:25 - Attempts to assassinate Teyrn Cousland. Stabs Raelene Caoileann instead in the struggle. Thrown in the castle dungeon when caught attempting to escape. *11-1 - Kali escapes from the castle dungeon. *11-2 - Is brought back into custody along with Arlan Deccol. Charges are dropped by Fergus and Kali is set free. * Changes to Appearance Kali has an engagement ring from Ferren she wears on a leather strip around her neck. The silver band is twisting vines with leaves holding an emerald heart in place. On 11-2 Arlan Deccol forcefully cut off all of Kali's hair to teach her a lesson, making it as short as he could manage with a dagger. Relationships Ferren Bairston When first meeting Kali was very suspicious of Ferren, believe him to be like any other shem or guard in the city. After he saved her from bleeding to death in an alleyway she became much more friendly. The pair grew into a romantic relationship and have started building a life together in Highever. Ferren is solely responsible for changing Kali's attitude about humans in general. Raelene Caoileann Rae and Kali have know each other for years and butted heads often. They even butted heads over Rae's relationship with Fergus though for Kali's part it was mostly she was worried that Rae was being used for entertainment. The two however became better friends after Rae was shunned from the Alienage, a move that Kali strongly disagreed with. Since then the pair seem to be supporting each other since both elves are in love with humans, a taboo thing in most elven communities. Teyrn Fergus Cousland While Kali and the Teyrn have not had much bonding together moments themselves, they have something of a friendship due to their relationships with Ferren and Rae. Fergus is happy Rae has one familiar and fiercely loyal friend for her troubled times and Kali is glad that Rae has a man intent on doing things right instead of keeping her in the shadows. Linette Botten Linette and Kali have similiar histories, as such the pair get along famously. Plus they both love to rib Ferren when they can. It also likely helps that Linette saved Kali from being arrested once... Seria Seria is a ten year old girl that Kali holds dear to her heart. She credits Rae with pulling her out of the fires during the siege but it is Seria who she credits with saving her life. Lisim and the Orphans Lisim and all the children in the Denerim Alienage Orphanage see Kali as their savior. Lisim often being something of a mother or grandmother who Kali can share her troubles with. The children all adore her and she is one of their favorite playmates, along with Ferren and Rae. Kali's Song # Crossing into Grey Area # Those Forgotten # Return to the Market # A Hard Day's Night # While The Cats Are Away... # ...Now What? # Consequences # Wants and Needs # Ashes # No Turning Back # Tearing Down, Building Up # What Goes Down, Must Come Up # Uncertainties (Must be 18 or older to read.) # Good Impressions # Music and Mayhem # A Knife in the Back # Waking Up # Home Is... # Can We Keep Her? # Teatime # When No One Was Looking # Just Say Yes (Must be 18 or older to read.) # Bleeding and Broken Hearts # Gathering Friends # Making Sense (In-progress) ] Category:Inactive Characters